Forever Love, Forever More
by danielluvsme
Summary: A new student means Harrys life is changed forever this is not a marysue! pleaser


AN ok firstly This is not a Mary-sue. Yes Skye is an original character but she does have faults and stuff plz read on and u wont b Disapointed!!!!1 ok thnx plz review also.  
  
******  
  
Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were all walking down the corridor, when Harry suddenly bumped into a gril.  
  
"Watch where your going!" said the girl, and Harry blinked.  
  
It was a new school year. The three of them were now in 6th Year. He looked at the girls face and tried to think if he had seen her before, but he couldn't think straight. Looking into the girls beautiful ice-blue eyes, he felt like he was drowning. Her hair fell like a big glacier down her back, long and pure white. She had a wonderful figure, curves in all the right places, which the school uniform accentuited.  
  
"I'm sorry miss." Said Harry as he stared.  
  
"Come on Harry." Said Ron." We need to get to the Great Hall."  
  
He and Hermione Walked past and dragged Harry with them. Harry was recultent, but he went.  
  
The girl's name was Skye Malfoy, and she was a new student. She did not know where do go but did not want to say anything, so she waited and then followed the three of them.  
  
Once Harry Ron and Hermione were all sitting round the Gryffindor table, they watched the sorting. Or Harry and Hermione did! Ron was eating food at three hundred miles!!!! Hermione shook her head and sighed.  
  
Their were lots of new children becoming first years, but then Harry noticed Skye standing at the back and couldn't stop noticing her. She was amazing. He wondered whether she had the Veela or whether this really was love at first site.  
  
"MAlfoy, Skye!" Magonagal shouted and Skye wandered up to the stool, and with a look of distain at the hat, put it on,.  
  
She shuddered at the feeling, as though the hat was looking up her. She Wanted it to be over with.  
  
"Hmm, hmm." Said the hat. "You are brave, and intelligent, but one thing towers above the other things. You are cunning and devious and sly, and you should be a SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Skye took the hat off her head, and smiled at the applauding Slytherin table. She could see her cousin, Draco, applauding with his smirk.  
  
Harry was frozen. She's a malfoy? He thought. Oh no! All my hopes are shattered. He stared miserably at his plate and Hermione looked concerned.  
  
"Are you alright, Harry?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine." He said back. But he wasn't.  
  
************  
  
It was Saturday and Harry hadn't seen Skye for some time, though he had tried. She always seemed around Slytherins, he thought and sighed.  
  
At that moment he was in the library looking at a book, when he heard a voice.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here." Said the voice and he put the book down and looked up to see Skye there.  
  
"Oh no, of course I don't m-m-m-ind." He stuttered as he was nervous.  
  
"Oh it's you." Said Skye, looking at Harry nastily.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Harry said and he was hurt.  
  
"I've heard bad things about you from my cousin Draco."  
  
"Oh." Said Harry. This meaned she probably wouldn't like him. "Does this mean you won't like me."  
  
"I don't judge you that quickly." She said with a little smile.  
  
Harry smiled back and felt hope going fluttering in his stomach.  
  
"So where are you from Skye?" he said nervously.  
  
"London. I used to go to a muggle school because my parent did not want me to be a witch. They used to be with Voldemort but then went against him. Last year he killed them."  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Harry yelled. "That's awful!"  
  
"Yes. It looks like we have things in common, though." She said, smiling.  
  
Harry smiled again. "Doesn't it bother you."  
  
"Yes." Skye said and her lip trembled. "But I have to be strong."  
  
"I could help you." Harry said and he looked like he wanted to too. Skye did not trust people very fast, but she was sad and she wanted to trust harry. She leant forward and klissed him.  
  
Wow harry thought, This is wonderful, as he leant into her mouth. Skye liked kissing Harry. His mouth was warm and soft, open like a tresure cave.  
  
Harry pulled back and showed her a big smile. She returned it.  
  
"Skye." He said breathlessly. "Do you belive in love at first site?"  
  
"I do now!!" Skye exclaimed, and she reached out and squeezed his hand.  
  
*******  
  
Harry was very happy for the rest of the week. Skye spent a lot of time with him, and sometimes hanged around with Hermione and Ron too. They liked her very quickly as well. She talked about studying with Hermione and she played Chess with Ron and they had fun.  
  
And the Slytherins didn't mind because they liked her too and Draco respected her incision. She was really happy and she couldn't remember being happier.  
  
On Thursday evening Harry decided to take some tea to the Slytherin common room and have some tea with Skye. Draco had said he was welcome and he was glad. Draco was being very nice to him now. So, he got the teapot and some mugs and carried them over to Slytherin.  
  
at that moment in Slytherin they were having fun as Pancy Parkinson had some alchohol. Skye was sitting in Draco's lap and laughing. The Slytherins were talking and being naughty. They hoped Snape wouldn't catch them!!!  
  
Harry knocked on the door and a 2nd grader answered. From the angel that Harry was standing at, he could see Skye on Draco's lap, but he head was down and It looked like they were kissing! Harry gasped and dropped the teapot and mugs. They landed on the floor with a loud CRASH! And skye looked up. Harry stared at her. He was horrified.  
  
"Harry this isn't what you think!" she called desperately.  
  
Harry stood stock still. Hot tears ran down his face and fell to the floor, mixing with the puddle of tea.  
  
"I don't want to know." He screamed, and turned and ran.  
  
Skye got off of Draco and ran after him. She got to the corridor and saw him walking away.  
  
"Harry! Please believe me! Please Trust me like I trust and love you!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Skye," he said, not turning around. "I cannot. You have broken my heart, and it will take time to heal."  
  
Skye fell to the floor, and curled up in a small ball, and began to cry. She was there late in to the night, sobbing into her own slender, pale arms, until she got up and walked up to the Common Room then went to her dorm and went to bed.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning Harry was very upset. Hermione was trying to comfort him and Ron was stabbing his toast and saying nasty things about Skye.  
  
"Don't" Harry said. "And do not say anything to her. You will make this worse."  
  
Skye was feeling the same. She was trying not to cry, and staring into her cereal. Draco patted her arm.  
  
"Ur better then him anyway, so don't worry."  
  
Skye sniffed.  
  
"He has really hurt you." Draco said, angry. "I'll show him."  
  
He got up and stomped across the room towards the Gryffindor table, when suddenly a huge burst of light came from the ceiling, and smoke as well. The room went dark and all the students panicking.  
  
"Draco!" Skye said loudly, and ran to him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. Look!"  
  
He pointed up to the smoke and light pouring in. Standing in the centre of the Great Hall, looking very menacing, was Lord Voldemort.  
  
"No!" Skye whispered.  
  
"I have waited so long to do this!" Cried Lord Voldemort and he laughed. "Where is Harry Potter! Bring me Harry Potter! OR I'll kill you all!"  
  
The students screamed, and Harry ran forward.  
  
"I am here!" He screamed, looking up.  
  
"NOO HARRY!" Skye screamed. "HE WILL KILL YOU!"  
  
"There are worse things," Harry looked at her and a single tear rolled down his face. He looked back, preparing to face his doom.  
  
"Well, Well, Mr Potter! The end has come!"  
  
Voldemort held up his wand.  
  
"ARVADA KREVARDA! "NOOOO!" Skye screamed, and ran in front of Harry just in time.  
  
The green light hit her and she fell backwards with a loud noise.  
  
"NO! SKYE!" Harry called out, and Voldemort laughed.  
  
"HAHAHAH!" He laughed. "This is much better. Now you will have to suffer!"  
  
And he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
Harry leant over Skye's body and she looked up at him.  
  
"You'll be alright, I promise!" he said, crying, his tears falling on her face.  
  
She smiled weakly. "Harry, I'm dying.Please Just remember that I will always love you. No matter what."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No! you can't die!" She went limp in his arms. "No! SKYE! COME BACK TO ME!"  
  
But she was dead. He leant into her shoulder and cried, and Harry swore revenge.  
  
END  
  
A.N k thnx for reading please review now! Plz also say if I should rite more. Thanks bye! 


End file.
